Consociation
by GoogleRocket
Summary: Sam's starting to have dreams of stories long forgotten; Bumblebee's starting to have visions of a future changing. Is there a connection between the two incidents, or will they be left to exist separately and fade forever out of existance? BeexSam


Hello everyone! I've previously been reading and writing fics for some time, but this is my first one in the Transformers fandom and also my first one featuring BeexSam pairing! You won't be able to see the pairing in the first chapter unless you squint, but this is just a kind of introduction. I'd really appreciate it if you review my work, as I'm not really self-confident and love when people give feedback to my work, especially criticism on what could be done better.

Without further ado, here is the first chapter and kind of introduction!

*~*

A drawn-out sigh could be heard from outside the closed door, transferring across the wooden material even though it was let out lightly.

Despite the fact that he heard, Sam chose to ignore his mother's presence and wait until she spoke. It wouldn't be long, anyways.

"Sam? Why don't you come down and have breakfast?"

Sam groaned as he wondered for the umpteenth time why Judy so liked to nag. In the depths of his heart, he knew that she was just worried about him, about the fact that he hadn't eaten in three days and been out of his room in two.

"I'm not hungry, mom. I'll come down by myself when I am."

"Sam, you haven't eaten in three days! Not to mention that you've stayed cooped up in that room of yours for two…is there something the matter? Should I call a doctor?" Judy's worried voice struck Sam's heart, causing a light guilty pain to float inside his chest. The feeling puffed and puffed until it felt like he was going to suffocate from it, the expansion caused also by the fact that he was causing Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots to worry about him with the same intensity as his mother.

However, Sam forced himself with all his might to push down the feeling, taking the life out of it, and responding forcefully, "No. I'll come out when I want to."

When Judy still showed no signs of leaving and still stood by the door, Sam snapped, "If you keep nagging like this, maybe I'll just move out." He regretted it the very nanosecond that the words were out of his mouth, but he stopped himself from any actions that might encourage her to persist, reminding himself of his inability to deal with anyone and everyone at that particular moment.

Finally hearing Judy's heavy footsteps away from his door and down the stairs, Sam buried his head into his hands and let out a sigh that was far heavier than his mother's. Despite him not having moved, much less showered, for two days, he still did not want to budge from his bed. The past two days had been a feverish period of dreams and reality, dreams during the day and dreams during the night and waking up not knowing whether he had woken up into reality, or from reality.

Because that's what the dreams felt like: they were more intense and vivid in their sheer detail and the feelings they stirred within him, that compared to his real life, they were like standing in the face of bright and burning sunlight. He dreamed of things that he had never seen or heard of before, symbols of times long gone, and strangely enough, Autobots whose designs were so similar and yet so different to the ones of his current friends. Unlike and also like the dreams he had when he was growing up which he forgot during the few minutes after waking up, these dreams imprinted itself into his memory, leaving the deepest marks in the recesses of his brain just as if his mind had been branded by the hottest iron known to man, but left him without clear images or memories, only the strong sense that he had changed.

Mikaela was afraid to death for him, her cries through the door and her unending phone calls ignored by him. It wrenched at Sam's heart to cause Mikaela such pain, but the second person who he wouldn't and couldn't face the most at the moment was her. He hadn't told anyone about it yet, but his dreams had contained disturbingly real and emotional exchanges between an Autobot and himself. At first, the dreams hadn't contained the other Autobot at all; slowly, though, he began seeping into Sam's dreams more and more until the majority of them were cloaked with the unmistakable feel of his presence and influence. If he could help it, Sam would never admit to anyone the pleasure, love, and raw emotions that the Autobot and he shared in his dreams; they were together through and through in the very sense of the word and more, and of all his memories of his dreams, those containing the Autobot filled the majority of his mind, and it was him who Sam remembered most out of his dreams.

Surprisingly, the person who Sam couldn't face most at the moment was Bumblebee, his guardian and protector who had truly proved his loyalty to Sam during the battle against Megatron. He couldn't understand why, but he felt he would rather die than have Bumblebee know of his current feverish state and what he was thinking of. Whenever he considered a situation in which Bumblebee knew, he shook himself in shame at the very thought, and knew he would simply die if the situation proved to be real.

Speaking of Bumblebee, Sam thought it rather strange that the yellow giant robot had not visited him in the past two days. Usually, Bee would be worried sick about any deviations from routine that Sam would undergo. However, he hadn't had a single glimpse nor heard any peep from the usually ever present robot.

Suddenly, Sam was seized with an intense urge to know where Bumblebee was, what he was doing, and why he wasn't by his side. Jumping out of his bed and tangling himself in the covers that had been wrapped around him in the rush of his movements, his side hit the floor painfully and he lay there unmoving, the adrenaline leaving as suddenly as it came. Unfortunately, Judy had heard the crash from upstairs and came rushing to his room.

"I don't care about whether you're an adult or not, you're still my son and I'm coming in," Judy's stern voice resounded from outside the door. The door creaked slowly open, almost as if Judy was still a little hesitant after not having received permission from Sam, before she regained her confidence and pushed the door the rest of the way. She regarded Sam silently, twisted within his covers with half of his body on the floor and half on the bed.

"Where's my car?" Sam's lone voice cracked through the air, raspy from days of not using his voice cords.

For a moment, Judy was shocked by the question, her eyes widening in disbelief as she processed the fact that after not speaking for days, her son's first question was where his car was. Deciding to regain her composure, though, Judy stared at him for another moment without answering. With every second that she didn't answer, though, Sam grew more and more nervous and could feel his heart pounding more and more faster, until he couldn't take the silence anymore and demanded more loudly, "Where is my car?" The insistence in his tone and the silent promises of how he would react if she did not respond came through as clearly and easily as a sharp knife cuts through butter.

"Captain Lennox came by the other day and drove him away. He said that the person in charge for the car's health requested it, and instructed me to let you know that everything was fine and that when you were feeling better, to contact him." Judy watched carefully for his reaction, sharp eyes analyzing his every move. Oh, most people thought that was she profoundly stupid most of the time, but she had her bright moments.

"Oh." Sam could only utter one syllable as he quickly processed this new information. Ratchet had requested for a checkup of Bee? No way would that happen, unless Bee had reported or requested a checkup. Why? Added to the fact that Sam was supposedly sick in bed, and Bee couldn't have known that he wasn't really sick. Why would Bee leave for days?

Sam quickly extracted himself from his quilts and started pulling on his trousers and a dirty shirt that hadn't been laundered for a week. He rushed past his mother without even putting socks on, intent on leaving the house.

"Where are you going?" Judy's question didn't even slow him down by the littlest, and he continued his trek towards the front door of the house and out.

"To get my car."

*~*

Thank you so much for reading, and please review! Chocolate chip cookies topped with love for all those who review!


End file.
